The Golden One
by JaxedSilence
Summary: AU. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern and his "twin" Sebastian Morgenstern left behind the life of Shadowhunters, but their sister Clarissa has been looking for them. She has gathered her own group of downwolders to help her locate her brothers to finish some unresolved business, but mundane-raised Isabelle, Alec and Jace are all caught up in the family drama.


It was a regular night, and for the Morgenstern twins that meant that they were going out to party with their friends, the Lightwoods and their adopted brother, Jace Wayland.

"Where are we going again?" Alec asked with his ever present scowl.

"Well Alec dearest," Jonathan began.

"That's a surprise." His twin, Sebastian, concluded as they both wore similar smirks.

Isabelle Lightwood rolled her eyes, unimpressed with the twins' antics.

"This better be worth the walk." She threatened.

"Oh, trust us," Sebastian spoke.

"It is." Jonathan finished for his twin.

"That tends to become annoying, you know." Jace said nonchalantly. "Careful or some might think that you do it on purpose."

Both twins stared at him innocently as they spoke in perfect synchronization.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You two are a bunch of shitheads." Isabelle teased as she continued to stomp through the night in her wickedly high heels, which was all the more impressive due to the fact that the group was currently walking through one of the most grime- filled alley ways of New York.

"I couldn't agree more." A voice suddenly rang out.

Abruptly, figures emerged from the darkness and lashed out at the group of five, and within seconds, there were punches flying every which way.

"Get down!" Jonathan yelled as he began to defend himself.

But it was pointless. Whoever these people were, they were no match for. Soon enough, all five friends were being held captive on their knees as their arms were tightly restrained. Jace and the twins all had their own capturers while Alec and Isabelle were being held in place by the same person.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Sebastian snarled.

"Now, now. Is that any way to speak to an old friend?" The same voice as before spoke, the one holding onto Jace, and yet he was indistinguishable. All of the strangers were cloaked in black and had hoods that covered their faces. The oddest thing about them was that the cloaks were sleeveless, meaning that their arms were bare, leaving a perfect view for the tattoos that were placed there. Yet in the abysmal light, it was practically impossible to see what the tattoos were supposed to be.

"Old friend? Well sorry to break it to you guys, but assholes like you don't exactly meet the standards that I set to be friends with all this sexiness."

"Oh great, Golden Boy here is a royal pain in the ass." A female voice all but growled in disgust.

"Golden Boy? What he fuck Maia, You better not be **ЧЕКИНГ ХИМ (1) **out." The voice that belonged to the figure holding onto Jonathan penetrated through the tense night air.

"**Конечно, нет (2)**" The female spoke.

"**Ну, если вы двое сделали с размолвки вашего малыша любовника, давайте с этой работы, а? (3)**" Another voice interjected smoothly.

"We're still here you fucking bastards." Alec snarled uncharacteristically.

"Ohh, this one's feisty." The figure holding Alec purred. "Can I keep him?" He asked hopefully.

"Fuck off Magnus." All three of the others snarled.

"We have to take them back to the Institute." The original voice cut in smoothly. "Besides, you already have Chairman Meow as a pet. You don't need another."

"How do we even know if these are the right ones?" The man holding Alec and Isabelle questioned.

"Because," the first man spoke again, "this is the Golden One."

Jace suddenly felt unnerved with how the other figures' heads all snapped to look at him as he was forced to stand.

"Are you sure?" The deepest male voice questioned, sounding in awe.

"I may be incredibly good looking, but I don't roll that way man. Although being called the Golden One may be an understatement."

"Just knock him out already. His damn voice is giving me a fucking headache." The female voice growled.

"Chill Maia. We're only here for the Morgenstern's, but dragging along the Golden One would certainly gain us some brownie points." The smooth voice soothed the woman- Maia.

"What about these two?" The man holding Alec and Isabelle (Magnus was it?) asked.

Smooth voice looked over in their direction as everyone else was forced onto their feet and asked, "What are your names?"

"Like hell I'd tell you," Isabelle snarled.

In a flash, Jace was on the ground unconscious. The figure towered over him and spoke slowly and maliciously. "Then I suppose we're gonna have to take you all out of commission."

The smooth voiced man turned to Magnus and said, "Once we get back we can decide whether or not they can be useful."

Magnus nodded and leaned into his captives. The next second, they joined Jace on the ground as they sank into unconsciousness.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" Jonathan snarled as he and his twin continued to struggle.

"Silence Nephilim." The smooth voice- who was obviously the leader- interrupted him, instantly causing the twins to freeze.

"Downworlders" Sebastian hissed.

"So you haven't forgotten your roots after all Sebastian Morgenstern," Maia all but purred.

"What in the name of the Angel do you fucking want? We haven't hunted any of your kind in years. We left that and everything to do with the Shadowhunters ages ago." Sebastian argued.

The man towering over Jace chuckled as he took a step forward and leaned in closer to the twins so that they could both hear as he whispered, "But that life hasn't let you go just yet."

With that, Maia and the figure with the deep voice knocked out the Morgenstern twins.

The leader of the group turned around and reached into his pocket for a wand- like object. He placed the tip of it on his palm and drew a new tattoo- a rune- on it.

"We found the Morgenstern twins." He spoke into the drawing as he pressed the palm of his hand to his hear, just as he would a cell phone.

"Well done Lewis." A feminine voice resonated from the rune.

"That's not all," the deep voice piped up as he went to stand beside the man, Lewis. "We found the Golden One."

There was a beat of silence before the woman's voice sharply spoke, "Is Jordan speaking the truth Simon?"

"Affirmative my lady." Simon Lewis assured.

They could almost hear the smile that graced the face of their friend and lady.

"Bring them to me, all of them."

"As you wish, my Lady." Simon said. With that, he took the wand- like instrument and made a slash across the still active rune, and the call disconnected.

He turned to his team, and grinned ferociously, not that they could see it beneath his hood, but they all knew that his fangs were protruding through his lower lip.

"The Lady wants them. Let's go."

The rest of the Downworlder team nodded their assent and each hoisted their respective luggage, with Jordan holding both Morgenstern's over his shoulder.

"Welcome back Jonathan Christopher and Sebastian Morgenstern."

* * *

**AN: This isn't even my main fandom, but I got this idea and I just had to write this. I got this idea after reading Morgenstern Pride by: SailorVegeta13, so you should go check out that fanfic because it was really cool. If there are any mistakes in my writing, feel free to correct me. Thank you for reading. I do not own the Mortal Instruments series nor any of the characters.**

(1) You better not be checking him out

(2) Of course not

(3) Well if you two are done with your little lover's spat, lets get on with the job, hmm?


End file.
